


Keep An Eye On Summer

by toziersalldeadrockshow



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Stanley Uris, Comfort/Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Gay Mike Hanlon, I will protect this ship with my last dying breath, M/M, Plans For The Future, Slurs, Stanlon - Freeform, The Stanlon tag is in dire need of a revival, so here i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 21:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toziersalldeadrockshow/pseuds/toziersalldeadrockshow
Summary: as the official president of the stanlon loveclub i am obliged to post this glorified shitpost of a fic which also happens to be the first i've ever written so pls be nicea cute mini playlist+follow me on tumblr!!!





	Keep An Eye On Summer

They walk through the park, which is completely deserted from people, hand in hand whilst the rain splatters against them. They’re headed to their usual spot which is the bench by the bird bath. It had been their regular spot for as long as Stan can remember. They get comfortable as soon as they reach it, folding out the picnic blanket onto the bench to prevent their bottoms getting wet, Mike pulls out the tea flask from under his coat, and Stan starts to gather his bird watching materials. He pulls out his prized bird book first from his worn brown satchel, which had been gifted to him by Mike as apart of their three month anniversary which had been celebrated quietly in the privacy of Mike’s farm barn. The binoculars came second and he secured the strap around his neck and secured the eye caps over so the rain wouldn’t splatter over them whilst he wasn’t using them. There was nothing more irritating than a fogged up lens.

After settling down they fall into a comfortable silence. They’ve been visiting the park every Sunday for a few months now. It’s the closest the two closeted Derry boys get to a date. The couple had attempted to go on dates before and it had taken a grand total of three for Stan to realise that he much preferred their Sunday park arrangement opposed to a Friday night spent in a stuffy diner or Tuesday afternoons feeding arcade machines with quarters. It was the during the duration of those dates that Stan realised he much preferred spending time with Mike alone. Tucked away in the privacy of Mikes bedroom or, much like now, spending the afternoon in the park. He cherished their time together like an alcoholic would their last drop of vodka. 

“Prom is coming up.” Mike says as he places the small cup of tea into Stans outstretched hand. It’s warm and inviting but not as much as Mikes hand which he gladly takes after the tea exchange. Holding Mike’s hand, as well as kissing him, is one of Stans favourite things to do. His own fingers slot together perfectly in between Mike’s and it fills him to the brim with a sense of gratification. 

“Prom  _ is  _ coming up.” Stan replies, agreeing. Prom had been a hot topic throughout Derry High School for the past few weeks. With the date fastly approaching, the prom committee was desperate for any donations and seniors were scrambling to find dates and the perfect prom dress. Mike shoots him a look through his peripheral. The look that reads:  _ you know what I mean. _

Stan would be lying if he were to say that he hadn’t thought about it. ‘It’ being prom. He had spent many nights indulging in the idea of Mike in a pressed suit standing on his doorstep with a corsage on hand, the photos they would take together and the memories they would create with their friends. But it wasn’t realistic. Both boys had heard the story of Adrian Mellon to know well enough how gay people were treated in Derry. They weren’t welcome here and, despite Mikes constant efforts to assure Stan that times were changing, he knew they never will be. Times may be changing but Derry was different. It was like the whole town was stuck on a permanent pause. The town was overruled by small minded people that still believed in conversion therapy and ‘praying the gay away’. 

It is terrifying, cruel and especially overwhelming. Living every day in constant fear is no way to live, especially for two eighteen-year-old boys. However, the light at the end of the tunnel was fastly approaching and the couple will fight tooth and nail together to get to it. In the meantime, they’re waiting. Waiting for graduation and then it’s onto leaving Derry for good. 

Prom had never been on their to-do list but now it apparently was. Stan’s stomach flipped a little at the thought. “I don’t think prom is a good idea, Mike.” He confesses truthfully. Mike sighs loud enough beside him. It didn’t relish him to crush his boyfriend's hopes like this but they had to think rationally. “Why not?” Mike begins. “I want to take you. Hearing Bev and Ben talk about their plans is driving me crazy.” And that’s the exact moment where Stan realises how big of a deal this is for Mike. The guilt comes to him when he looks into his boyfriend's eyes and he can practically see the desperation.

“I  _ know _ we can’t go. The Rabbi's son and Derrys faggot farm boy rocking up to prom, heh, wouldn’t that be a night to remember.” Mike says. The couple falls into silence after that. Stan is at a loss for words mostly because of the guilt that keeps laying itself on thicker and thicker by the minute. He’s trying to desperately grab for the words that’ll allow him to express how sorry he is. How sorry he is for not having enough courage to stand up to the bigots that surrounded them every day. How sorry he is for making Mike feel like their relationship is something that needs to be a secret and always will be kept hidden.

“I’m sorry.” It’s all he has. There’s so much he wants to say but it seems that an apology is all he can muster. They’re still holding hands and it’s all Stan can find comfort in at the moment. 

“What for, lovebug?” Mike shuffles closer to him so that they’re thighs bump together and shoulders brush past each other when Mike turns to face him more inwardly. Glancing up and Stan could tell his boyfriend was concerned and a little confused, but at the same time maintaining a soft glow to his edges. “I-I didn’t know prom was such a big deal to you and if I had known I could’ve figured something out. We could’ve-  _ ugh.  _ I’m sorry Mikey.” The words tumble out like firing bullets. The atmosphere has changed dramatically in contrast to how light it had been only a few minutes ago. Mike moves his arm so it reaches over Stans' shoulder and pulls him closer into his side. It’s a warm gesture during the foggy April afternoon. 

“We’ve spoken about this before and you know that I don’t blame you for any of it. It’s this town with its toxicity and hatred. It’s a lot but it’s nothing we can’t handle, yeah?” They had discussed this in the past, just like Mike had said, but he will never tire of assuring Stan that he isn’t the problem here,  _ Derry is the problem.  _ They are a strong pair and Mike will be damned before he lets this poisonous town ruin one of the greatest things he’s ever had.

“Okay.” Stan nods against Mikes shoulder where his head rests. This was new territory for them, within their two-year streak, to be so close in public. The majority of their closest moments are spent tucked away in the privacy of Mikes bedroom. But given the nature of the conversation, neither of them could find it in themselves to care. 

“I mean it, Stan. Things will be different when we leave and we won’t have to worry.” Mike continues. Stan is listening intently to everything Mike is saying and just prays, for once, that his persuasions can shut down the voice at the back of his head telling him differently. “I don't blame you and none of this is your fault.” Mike repeats like a mantra- like Stans own father would during a Saturday synagogue service whilst reading from the Torah. To think about his father at a time like this brought a queasy feeling to Stans stomach. 

He was determined to make this work. He was determined to not let Derry get the best of him and keep him trapped inside forever. 

“Fuck them.” Stan concludes. 

“Yeah.” Mike chuckles. “Fuck them.” 

Yet again another comfortable silence takes over. The rain proceeds to fall but has transformed from thick splatters to a thin mist that you would find yourself squinting at to see if it was actually rain or fog. If it weren’t for the many layers of clothing the boys were wearing both of them may have been concerned about becoming sick. They remain close mostly because of the small interactions that make the weather the tiniest bit bearable. They weren’t a very handsy couple for a few reasons. 

One being, and probably the most obvious, the huge risk that came with showcasing their affection in public. Anybody could see and to think of what would happen if somebody did was enough to scare them both senseless. 

Another reason is they both prefered to show their affection in smaller ways. Stanley wasn’t estranged to poring over Mikes hands, studying the knuckles that protrude under the skin and the long slender fingers, and linking their pinkies when they would walk together. Mike was a sucker for playing with Stanley's hair and he would often find himself twirling the mass of golden blonde locks between his fingers. It was at the perfect length which allowed Mike to play around with and weave into small plaits whenever he felt restless.

Mike was observing the Stand Pipe, which towered over the park when Stan spoke up. “I-I have thought about it you know. Prom, I mean.” He remarked. It was worth mentioning because the last thing he wanted was for Mike to feel embarrassed or rejected. Mike cracked a grin at that which indicated he felt neither embarrassed or rejected. The pinkish tint to his cheeks screams a hint of bashfulness. 

“I thought about how much fun we would have. The pictures we would take and the suits we would be wearing. It’d be really nice Mike.” Stanley contemplates, digging himself deeper into his own feelings. They had spoken about the future, their future, multiple times from how many children they would like to have to where they would spend their honeymoon. (Three and Hawaii.) Stanley sometimes finds himself surprised at their optimism considering the only people that know about them are their close group of friends, but it's what makes them stronger. It tells him that if they can deal with Derry they can conquer anything else that may be thrown their way. 

“Maybe it's for the best that we’re not going. I overheard Richie and Eddie discussing suit ideas and I know for a fact they would’ve shown up looking like something from Dumb and Dumber.” The visual of their two best friends dressed in the finest ruffled tuxedos was enough to make Mike and Stanley laugh out loud. They laughed together until their cheeks hurt and their eyes were streaming uncontrollably. It wasn’t as funny as they were making it out to be but to be laughing together felt refreshing. The atmosphere felt lighter after it.

Eventually, the laughter dies down and they go back to sipping tea and looking out for birds. Stanley's shoulder bumps into Mikes as he fumbles around for his binoculars and their hands are clasped together in a tight grip. For the whole time that Stanley is fussing over god knows what Mike has his gaze fixed onto him. From the slope of Stanley's nose to the freckles dotted around his face, Mike feels in complete awe under the presence of his boyfriend. “I hope New York has this good of birdwatching spots.” Stanley contemplates with his head tilted and lips pressed together. “I’m sure New York has plenty.” Mike answers, paying his full attention to the way Stanley devotes himself to searching for the most desired of birds. It was endearing, to say the least. “Will we still have our Sundates?” Stanley asks still gazing off into the distance. “We can have all of the Sundates you want to love. As long as I am with you I am happy.” Stanley retorts immediately with a muttering of ‘so cheesy’ under his breath. 

And for the last time that day, the couple fell into silence. The rain soothes after a while and the earthy smell of wet grass eventually surround them. It would be time for them to leave soon but that didn’t matter right now. All Stan could think about was how grateful he was to be here in this moment with Mike, sharing their plans for the future, and counting down the days until they would finally be saying goodbye to Derry forever. Mike was feeling just as optimistic as well as excited for the next few months that await them. Together, they are unstoppable. 

 


End file.
